


Words on Wind

by thelandofnothing



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Love Confessions, Secondary Quest: The Last Wish, Skellige - Freeform, The Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt, Yennefer Romance Plot, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/pseuds/thelandofnothing
Summary: They didn't have to think about the world, or finding Ciri for a second. For a moment in time, it was just them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Words on Wind

**Author's Note:**

> just a little witcher fic for the soul, hope you guys enjoy. this is based on the scene after you complete the quest "The Last Wish" and you decide to romance Yennefer.

The chill of the Skelligan air ruffled the furs by his ears, the wind howling a mournful and desolate song.

Yennefer, adorned in her black and white, looked no less bothered by the cold than she usually was by anything worth being bothered by, and Geralt managed to sustain a chuckle just at the thought of it. He knew it was one of the many reasons that had drawn him to her, yet at the same time, it was certainly one of the factors that had driven him away.

With the djinn gone and the sun slipping closer to kiss the horizon, Geralt felt an unexplainable wave of peace settle over his bones, even when peace was the very last thing either of them had attained. They still sought the Wild Hunt, and Ciri still remained in danger; seemingly an arm’s reach away with each venture he took across the Continent. He could feel his age now, in the weariness of his bones and the way his scar-ridden body ached. The battle against the djinn had been no less fatiguing, and he could feel Yennefer was in a similar state of utter exhaustion.

Yet, of all the places he had seen Yen in, it was the rough snowy plains of Skellige that accentuated her pale skin and the glint of her violet eyes. Her raven hair too was stark underneath the droplets of snow and the shine of her thin lips that were arched ever so slightly upwards made a shiver travel down his spine.

“Are you satisfied now?” he asked quietly, as if not to disrupt the stillness between them.

Sitting on the edge of the great ship, they were not touching, but he still felt the gravity of their closeness.

Without responding, Geralt caught Yen’s slight smile in the corner of his eye, and it was all he needed for an answer. She had demanded the bond between them, sealed by his promise all those years ago, to be broken, disbanded forever. He knew she needed an answer, for however cold she was, her passion was tenfold that of a dragon’s.

“Do you feel different?” he asked her curiously, studying her quietly.

He would never admit to her that he felt a spike of fear course through his veins, the feeling, although foreign to him, managed to displace every morsel of common sense from his head. Yet she remained quiet for a few more seconds, her eyes flickering like the sun glittered upon the snow.

“I thought…” she stilled for a moment, looking away to regard her words carefully. “I thought maybe it would be different. That you and I would be strangers, and when I looked at you… Maybe I wouldn’t feel a thing at all.” 

“But?” he pursued, knowing there was more to be said on the tip of her tongue.

“But nothing has changed at all,” she finished, and his chest flooded with warmth. “It hasn’t, has it?”

Geralt felt all uncertainty vanish, any choice between lesser and greater evils seemed to dissipate like whispers caught in wind. He knew that the answer to his qualms was the sorceress sitting next to him, the one who had been by his side all these years, who had shared their bouts of tragedy and calamity, blood and death.

He could see them one day in the near future in a place far away from the clutches of Emhyr in Vizima, or even the tyrants of Novigrad. He could smell the wine of Toussaint or the dust of Zerrikania and the peace and quiet of a life off the Path. A life away from politics. He knew she yearned it too; years of life on beck and call for kings and emperors alike.

But right now, upon the mountains of Ard Skellig, it was just the two of them. 

“I love you, Yen,” he proclaimed, his voice soft and just for her in a way that made her cold eyes melt.

“And I, you,” she said back, and for a moment longer she took him in until he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. He felt a spark of electricity travel between them as if it were the first time their lips connected, or their flesh melded together. The first time had involved a dangerous djinn as well he reminisced fondly, choosing to forget how much destruction they had caused in the process.

He pulled away and smiled, his eyes still closed.

“Strange,” he chuckled. “Felt like the first time.”

She smiled at him, one of her eyebrows raising as it always did, mocking him in her teasing way.

“That’s because it was the first time,” she explained as if it were obvious, but he guessed it was because Yen always had an answer for everything. “And everything is different after you say I love you.”

“Is that so?” he raised his own eyebrow at her, watching her roll her eyes. “Well, we might as well try it with the other things then.”

She turned her head and shook it.

“We need not to rush, we’ll have plenty of time for it later,” she told him firmly and he couldn’t help but relent. “Yet the world can wait a few more moments whilst we stay up here,” she said and he agreed silently, turning back to the view atop of Ard Skellig. They were free here, amongst the clouds and the Gods alike. Maybe, by chance, it was the spirits’ way of granting them their favour.

He put an arm over Yen’s shoulders and drew her closer, and after a moment, she leant her head against him, and he could feel her warmth seep into his bones.


End file.
